


someday

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min Divorced, Canon Compliant, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Seungmin Thinks a Lot of About His Relationship With Minho, THE FIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: for the stay secret santa 2020: would like a fanfic (hyunsung or 2min) preferably canonverse + smut is good and so is angst (but happy ending please)i don't feel comfortable writing angst, so i just incorporated a minor bit of angst? so minor, it's blinka dn you'll miss it. this ended up being v seungmin focused, but i hope you like it!
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123
Collections: Anonymous





	someday

**Author's Note:**

> for the stay secret santa 2020: would like a fanfic (hyunsung or 2min) preferably canonverse + smut is good and so is angst (but happy ending please)
> 
> i don't feel comfortable writing angst, so i just incorporated a minor bit of angst? so minor, it's blinka dn you'll miss it. this ended up being v seungmin focused, but i hope you like it!

See, Kim Seungmin doesn’t hate Lee Minho. Not by a long shot. He hates pretending, and more than anything, he hates himself for going along with it.

This whole stupid relationship between the two of them is a direct result of that skit they got involved in, a family roleplay skit—which was, for the record, insanely chaotic and really didn’t need to continue past that day.

Of course, Minho wouldn’t let it go.

The elder had fixated happily onto the idea of a divorced couple concept—who the heck would even buy that, it’s not like it even makes sense—and their fans had fallen in love with the brand of discord and chaos that came with it.

And just like that, Seungmin had been reduced from the person Minho would want to be stranded on a deserted island with—albeit so Minho could stay on the other side of the island, but still, semantics—to Minho’s  _ prey _ . Whatever that even  _ meant _ . 

He misses the moments between the two of them when they would just spend time with each other without this facade—although, is it really a facade if one person believes in it wholeheartedly? Now, he’s been reduced to conversations filled with the same sort of baseless threats Minho normally reserved for  _ Hyunjin _ , or even Jisung, if his soulmate was being annoying enough.

The only time he really has to enjoy between the two of them, has become the ride to the radio station. Mostly because it’s the only time he and Minho are actually alone together, and because he has to get his act together in front of Young K, because there is no way he’s going to let himself go from being coworkers with his idols to getting love advice from them. That is a line he’s unwilling to cross. Day6 deserves to be saved from Seungmin’s pathetic romantic endeavors.

“You’re oddly quiet today.” Minho’s fingers tap against the side of the camera they had brought with them in case they planned on getting any footage for a SKZ: Talker episode. “Something on your mind?”

Oh, and how cliche would it be if Seungmin answered: you?

He doesn’t. There’s a reason he’s the last remaining braincell of Stray Kids (apart from Chan, but their leader could use some rest, and anyway, he doesn’t count—for obvious reasons) and that means knowing better than to blurt out his affection for Minho out of nowhere. 

“No, just tired.” 

And. Well. That’s a bad lie to begin with, considering Seungmin’s kind of infamous for being the best at taking care of his body, but also because of how early he went to sleep last night. He mentally curses himself for not coming up with anything better, but really, what else could he say?

Minho raises an eyebrow, running a hand through his hair. Seungmin averts his gaze and tries not to think about how soft and fluffy Minho’s hair looks. Paired with that fuzzy purple sweater, he just looks like he would be the most comfortable thing to cuddle with. 

Not that Minho cuddles. He is obviously too tsundere for that. He’ll flop over the other members, only really properly cuddling with Felix, but that’s because he’s their sunshine and everyone collectively agrees that they would do anything for Felix. Even Jeongin, and he’s supposed to be their protected maknae.

“You’re… tired?”

There’s the skepticism he knew was coming. Seungmin nods. “Yeah, I couldn’t really fall asleep last night.”

“You were fast asleep at  _ eight _ .”

Seungmin shakes his head. “That’s what I wanted you to think.” Another lie. He had no idea Minho had even come in and checked to see how he was sleeping. Also, he was definitely fast asleep at eight.

Minho scoffs. “If you didn’t want to talk about it, you could have just said so.” He turns away, continuing his tapping against the camera. 

Seungmin is, admittedly, surprised. Minho doesn’t really get mad. He doesn’t hold grudges, not even with Hyunjin, who tries so hard to provoke him, or Changbin, who just has a  _ special  _ talent for getting himself into all kinds of situations with Minho. 

So the way Minho is glaring out of the window is decidedly out of character for him. Seungmin wants to ask why, but as he’s taking a sip of his americano, it hits him.

Minho has been open about how nervous he is to be on the radio show, and to be honest, well, Seungmin  _ had  _ kind of forgotten about it. Kind of. Minho is normally such a bold, out-there, character, that this kind of nervousness is hard to associate with him.

He knows he’ll have to talk to Minho about how he feels for him at some point or another—it’s only inevitable if it leads to things being like this between them. Plus, they’re both members of Stray Kids first, and he knows that neither of them would ever do anything to jeopardize the team. They are  _ professionals  _ and if that means putting their feelings on hold for a little bit, well, he can’t say that the idea makes him happy or that he likes it, but performing as he is now… that’s the dream. Performing with Minho? A dream come true.

He reaches out to take Minho’s hand, surprising the elder. Minho turns to look at him, eyebrow raised in a silent question, but he lets Seungmin intertwine their fingers anyway.

“Sorry hyung,” he mutters. “I know you were asking because you were worried.”

Minho huffs, looking back out his window. “I never said I was worried.”

_ But you were _ , Seungmin wants to point out, but it’s unnecessary. As tsundere as he acts, everyone knows Minho cares about them. Seungmin is no different, even if he isn’t always sure if his feelings are reciprocated.

Minho squeezes his hand once to let him know he’s not mad. Seungmin squeezes back. He thinks it isn’t so bad after all, this divorced concept. It’s played up for the cameras anyway, when it’s just the two of them, Minho and Seungmin, it’s how it’s always been.

And when Minho smiles back at him, he is so  _ so  _ gone.


End file.
